The Opposite of Her
by Nocturnal Sleepyhead
Summary: Yu Narukami is the opposite of Naoto Shirogane. The perfect leader for Investigation Team is also the perfect ideal for Naoto Shirogane. A narrative fanfiction of Naoto Shirogane's thoughts about Yu Narukami from the first time they met until now regarding both of their personality and all.


_Disclaimer: Yu Narukami and Naoto Shirogane (c) Persona 4/Atlus. I don't own any of the characters nor the story of the game._

* * *

Her eyes are straightforward. Piercing through everything she sees. Strong-willed and strategic mind. That's what people think of Naoto Shirogane, the Detective Prince(ss).

The girl lost her parents when she was a child. After the incident, her grandfather took her in, with a little help too from Yakushiji-san. From her grandfather's books, she learned the detective world. The world where everything consists of males and adults. Amazed by how cool that world was, she lived all by herself, pursuing the adultery world she loves so much.

Living all by herself for almost ten years had made her heart grew cold. She was a cheerful girl before. Sweet and loving in the arms of her parents. Although she received many underestimations from her father colleagues because she is a female, the burning spirit in her eyes never ceased. Only that incident which was able to make that spirit gone forever. Making her eyes cold as ice and making her heart hard as rock. She needed no friends and no colleagues to finish her job. All she had to do was go to the crime scene, identify the place, analyze the evidences, and make a conclusion of the analysis. A simple job for her. Perfect for the lonely self who always worked alone. She knew that all her colleagues–adults, obviously–despised her so much because of her very young age. But what mattered to her the most was only her dreams.

The most unlucky moment–which changed her life forever–was when she was questioning the head of Tatsumi Textiles in the shop itself. She then encountered some high school students and her eyes met the eyes of one, especially a boy. The opposite of her.

Yu Narukami. That is the name of the boy. He lived far away from his parents due to some reasons. Fate brought him to Inaba, the hometown of his uncle. And fate brought him to her as well.

Yu Narukami is the opposite of Naoto Shirogane. The perfect leader for Investigation Team is also the perfect ideal for Naoto Shirogane. While the girl is straightforward, uncaring, and work-oriented, the boy is carefree, friendly, and heartwarming. The kindness he gives would make any male feel trusted and any female fall in love. But not with Naoto Shirogane. She doesn't fall in love with him. She _loves_ him. Because she never feels like she's falling before. Yu Narukami always brings her up to face herself.

When her eyes met his eyes, she knew that something was happening behind her back. All the confrontations with him and his friends, the incident of her being kidnapped, thrown into the TV world, the moment when she met her Shadow, her secrets revealed, until the embarrassing moment in the hospital. And last but not least, when Yu Narukami invited her to eat Beef Bowl in Aiya. "Why?" is what keeps on popping in her mind. The trivial, yet important question regarding the tall silver-haired boy.

She always wondered how that boy never stopped regaining composure after everything he faced. How he acted, how he talked. Everything suited to his calm face. Nevertheless, he changed to a brave and wise leader in battles. He has a strategic mind, always calculating whether the actions are rash or logically advantageous. He always gives command to the right person at the right time. He can easily motivate people to pursue the truth and bring them together to support each other. Naturally, Yu Narukami was born to work together with the world.

Opposite of it, Naoto Shirogane was born to work alone in the world. Loneliness is actually a soothing place for her. It makes her mind peaceful, like cogs working in one piece. The outside world is hard for her. Being strong while actually wants to cry her heart out is hard. Harder when she has to ignore all the hatred towards her. Outside, she may be popular with the title "Detective Prince", but actually, she is dead inside.

Not only her, Yu Narukami was once being defeated by his own emotions. She remembered the moment they set foot on Tarou Namatame's room in the hospital. She remembered how the usually-calm Yu Narukami changed into a frightening beast with only a glint of red light in his eyes. He even tried to throw Tarou Namatame into the TV world with his own gentle and caring hands. For a second, those gentle and caring hands changed into wild and violent hands who wanted to murder a man.

But then, at one time when Yu Narukami came to his senses, she saw it again. Something was happening behind her back. And Yu Narukami realized it.

She is, once again, being confused with her own mind. Perhaps inside of that calm and gentle persona of that boy is a dead person waiting to be released, to be free. Perhaps they still have similar things on each self, like how they think, how they execute a plan, just like how they understand each other's intentions by look in their eyes on the incident of Kanamin Kitchen in the Midnight Stage. Perhaps even if they are opposite of each other, both are dead inside, missing a piece of puzzle in their life. Who knows. Besides, Yu Narukami is a mysterious boy after all, which Naoto Shirogane, an ace detective, cannot predict.

In a cozy room, Naoto Shirogane's troubled look would always make Yu Narukami smiled warmly towards her. He would asked what is troubling her in many ways and she would answer, " _Nandemonai desu,"_ which means nothing is troubling her. And Yu Narukami would said, " _Aikawarazu da na,"_ which means Naoto Shirogane is still the same as usual.


End file.
